


正面榜样

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 1





	正面榜样

星期日下午，赶在得给孩子们准备晚饭之前，柏辽兹终于挤出一个小时来把脑内构思的东西写下来。他终于弄完自己最满意的段落，准备对前面的部分做一些小修订时，忽然听到楼下传来仿佛能捅穿楼板的疯狂笑声。

他踢开椅子冲下去查看，基本能预料到又是他自己的崽在疯笑。李斯特的三个孩子都很乖，就像他们的父亲小时候一样，文静而听话，非要说有什么调皮的点不过是继承了爱讲冷笑话的基因。

以及事情的起因是这样的——两个出于各种原因分了手离了婚的男人决定在一起。反正李斯特是性取向虚无主义者；而柏辽兹的性取向是脸，只要足够好看哪怕鬼魂也无妨，面对万人迷挚友能给出一千万个：「可以」。不过鉴于李斯特惯于巡演，而拒绝外语的柏辽兹大多数情况下驻留本地，大多时候都是后者在照看那四个“历史遗留物”。

“路易，你又在干什么？”柏辽兹象征性敲了几下门便急急忙忙推开，担心最年长的男孩捉弄弟弟妹妹们。而他眼前画面真的很可疑，可疑极了——最小的男孩子丹尼尔站在一把椅子上，穿着他姐姐前几年的一套旧校服，故意扭来扭去转动身体，似乎对会跟着飘起的裙摆兴趣十足。不管怎样，至少不太像被强迫的样子。

“噢！孩子们，你们在玩什么游戏？”他决定平静询问发生了什么，顺便把笑得在地上滚来滚去的路易拉起来。

“丹尼尔忽然模仿故事书里的主角说「想要点截然不同的人生」，我就给他试了试。”柯西玛回答完也开始笑。

“所以你喜欢吗？”柏辽兹先问当事人感受。

“我觉得不错呀。”丹尼尔完全不反感，“我明天可以穿这套校服跟姐姐们一起去上学吗？”

“你确定吗？会被嘲笑的哦。”布兰迪娜表达了她的担忧。

“我想也是。”路易表情微妙状摇头，不过马上接着说，“不用担心，有我在没有人敢欺负你的。”

“所以那样不太好吗？”小男孩显得有些迷惑，并不是很明白其中的道理。

“为什么不？我想这并不违反着装规定，你们都在同一所学校是同样的制服。”柏辽兹一番思考后论断道，“不过在这之前，请其他人到外面去，丹尼尔我要跟你单独谈一谈。”

尽管不知所以然，哥哥姐姐们还是听从家长指令去客厅里玩了。不过柏辽兹没有别的意思，他只是想确认下孩子的真实想法而已。总之后来吃晚饭的时候，柏辽兹对其他人宣布他同意让丹尼尔明天穿裙装制服去学校。

“有谁嘲笑你的话记得来找我，他就等着书包被黏在地上拿不起来之类的事发生吧。”路易很乐意兼当保护者与捣蛋鬼。

“不要你瞎出主意，也不去捉弄别人。”柏辽兹这么说他的时候并没有多大底气，毕竟几十年前他也就读于这所优秀而古老的学校，他们父子双双在学校的违纪处理档案里留下了自己的印记，“总之没关系，为了不让你看起来太突兀，我明天也会穿上裙子送你上学。”他慈爱地摸了摸丹尼尔的头顶。

“耶？？？真的吗！！！”比起一脸震惊的路易，女孩儿们兴奋了起来，一副很期待的样子。

“你会穿哪一件？爸爸说你以前穿过女仆装原来是真的吗？你会给自己化妆吗？”柯西玛发出一连串提问。

“明天早上你们就知道了。”柏辽兹总是喜欢保留些悬念，“我得好好准备一下。”

为了这难得的奇观，第二天早上四个小家伙没有一个赖床，全都提早醒了过来。事实上柏辽兹的装扮惊人到超乎想象，他身着一条缀满蓝色亮片的包臀连衣裙，肩披一条印花丝巾，渔网袜、金色细高跟鞋和小巧的女式手袋。最关键的是，出门前他特意给自己涂了个烈焰红唇。

事实上年幼儿童的承受力反而是最强的，在社会规训彻底起效前他们百无禁忌。然而当柏辽兹停好车走到校门口，他那从镂空网袜中戳出迎风飘扬的腿毛还是让路过的其他家长和老师眼球坠落。

柏辽兹用「请注意政治正确」的目光扫视所有人，然后吻了吻小丹尼尔的额头，目送他牵着两位姐姐的手，跟随前方开道的哥哥神气而风光地走进学校。

听见有人在小声议论「这就是艺术家家长吗？」，柏辽兹再次瞪了对方一眼，还特意叉腰摆出一个妖娆的姿势。就在此时一阵熟悉的哈雷机车引擎声炸裂般掠过，柏辽兹不用回头看就知道那是大家的好朋友乔治·桑。

几分钟后，那位穿着飞行员夹克与工装裤的女士也把自己的女儿扔进校园，她向他打了个招呼，接着饶有兴致地调侃柏辽兹：“美丽的好姑娘，请问付多少钱才能与你共度良宵一晚？”

“看在友谊的份上，你的话免费。”柏辽兹欣然配合她，“不管你打算取材、谈论数学与爆炸物配方，还是做别的事情。”

“兴许我该以你为原型写个故事。”桑爽朗地大笑起来。

“哦？请问是《剧院疯狂杀人魔》还是《每次追求姑娘都失败的惨淡人生》？”柏辽兹自嘲道。

“朋友，你醒一醒。能得到李斯特的人谈什么感情失意？不过「珍惜眼前的风景」恐怕是个温暖的主题。”作家有把观察到的一切都归为题材的职业病，不过她相信同样作为半个写作者的人不会在意这些，“话说回来，你这身穿搭未免太过地狱衣柜。”

“相信我，我虽不喜在这方面下功夫，却并不缺乏好品味。”柏辽兹像被提醒到了似的，脱下令他脚趾痛的高跟鞋拎在手上，“但倘若目的是让孩子明白想穿裙子罢了没什么大不了的，最好的方法是比他搞得出格百倍，也让旁观者明白我作为监护人的立场。”

“你真是个好父亲，可能比我见过的所有人都要好。”桑夸赞道，并拍了拍他的肩膀，“这是份辛苦的工作。不是谁都有足够的耐心。”

“是，我得赶紧回到艺术的怀抱中消遣一会。灵感这个小婊子总在人没空细想的时候出现。”柏辽兹不确定对方是不是在抱怨据说会让孩子害怕的肖邦，便略过不去问。总之他们一边交谈一边往停车场走去。

“你看起来毫无怨言。”桑递给他一支烟。

“怨言？我为什么要有怨言？”

“没什么，只是想表达你真是爱他。李斯特什么时候回来？”

“不是很确定，但就这几天吧。”柏辽兹倚在车门上抽完这支烟，“怎么，你想见他吗？”

“有一点吧，晚些时候我邀请你们过来聚会，不过那不是重点。”她又仔细打量了一番柏辽兹，“只是替他可惜没看到你如此风姿绰约的样子。”

“他可不缺美女看，想要什么风姿都有。”

“哈哈哈哈，原来你的怨言永远只在这方面。”

“不不，别误会，这不是怨言。我早就习惯了。不过你的建议很有意义。我会认真自拍发给他的。”他说着就坐在引擎盖上模仿车模的常用姿势给自己拍了张照，惹得乔治·桑再次大笑起来。

那些张照片没有派上用场——当柏辽兹回到家，他惊讶地发现门没有锁。该不会是入室盗窃吧？虽然更大的可能是另一位居民回来了，但那样的话李斯特通常会提早跟他说一声。保险起见他先拔出钥匙，退回车库里拿上棒球棍，再重新进家门。

事实证明确实是李斯特回来了，这下轮到对面以为有人要搞点犯罪行为，一脸惊愕。柏辽兹倒是很清楚以李斯特近视的程度，隔开五米远自己就是一团仿佛刚下变装皇后秀的不明物体。

“冷静，弗朗茨！是我！”他只能赶紧对他喊话，再慢慢靠近到对方能看清的范围。

李斯特此刻也拿出眼镜戴上，能够清晰视物后他更惊愕了。

“埃克托……？！”他惊呼了一声，但很快思索起来试图理解，“你去参加什么奇怪的派对或者当演出嘉宾了吗？还是什么平权游行？等等，我好像不知道你有这种主张。”

“不，不是。”总之柏辽兹先把手中的武器放下来，并对李斯特详细解释了下事件过程，末了不忘补充道，“不用担心，我在谈话中混入儿童用的量表问题测试过了，小丹尼尔应该没有异装癖也没有性别认同障碍，只是一时兴起觉得好玩，什么都想试一试，就跟你一样。所以我只是叮嘱他不觉得自己是小女孩的话，可别进女生厕所。”

“嗯？你什么时候转去研究精神科了？那应该不是你们外科医学的范畴。”

“到不了那么高的学术高度吧？只是基本的育儿知识而已。当父母的总得看点书。”

“我就从来没看过，根本没有那样的意识。”李斯特坦率承认，“不得不说在这方面你比我细心多了？甚至我时常觉得你宠爱丹尼尔他们超过你自己的孩子。”

“那是因为路易不领情也不服管教，就跟我以前一样叛逆来得格外早。”柏辽兹冷哼了一声，内心却暗自承认那种现象客观存在。

兴许李斯特自己没感觉，然而即便是他的母亲安娜之前也说过「丹尼尔和他爸爸小时候几乎一模一样」。所以对柏辽兹而言，那个乖巧的小男孩总给他一种奇妙的感觉，尤其是当他天真地对他提一些要求时，无论索要一套油画棒还是想去外面玩一会，柏辽兹都立马投降答应下来，哪怕后果是路易那捣蛋鬼迅速学会了想要什么东西让弟弟去说。

能怎么办呢？丹尼尔很愿意受哥哥姐姐们差遣，他才不管「我想要一只小型无人机」这种愿望怎么看都不像他自己想出来的，但无论柏辽兹怎样询问他都一口咬定「对的，是我想要」。末了柏辽兹只能摸着他一头柔软的金发说好的我去订一只。入手后丹尼尔也确实玩了几天，但没过多久学校就打电话来要求家长去一趟——因不满校规修订缩短活动时间，路易拿无人机把装满墨水的气球空投在校长头顶上。

“所以下午你还打算这样去接孩子们放学吗？”李斯特浅笑着问。

“是的，我答应过他们的。”

“那我也要加入。”

“好，小家伙们会很高兴看见你提前回来的。”

“不，我的意思是我也要加入变装。”

尽管不奇怪对方会有这样的想法，柏辽兹还是回过头用「你确定吗？」的眼神望了李斯特一眼。不过他并不打算反对，显然他自己也挺想看的。

因而那天下午，李斯特从剧院翻出来一整套为女巫角色准备的着装。裙摆和斗篷上都用银线绣着蛛网。过膝长靴上还贴着道具组用PVC薄片镂空雕刻再涂成金色的蝴蝶。

“这些昆虫要拿下来吗？”柏辽兹觉得有点好笑，他走动的时候那些蝴蝶似乎还在扑扇着翅膀。

“不用，我觉得很好。”李斯特拿起那只渡鸦标本固定在左肩，随后带上同样是黑色的长手套，配上他平时一直携带的那枚骷髅戒指。

“你会觉得束腰和裙撑很难受吗？”其实柏辽兹更关心的是这条裙子在他身上显得过于短了点。以及，挺奇怪的，黑暗系的风格并不能让李斯特看起来阴森，他还是那么的……甜美。

“嗯？我觉得没问题。”李斯特似乎不为所困，安安静静坐在那儿等柏辽兹把他的头发编起来一些。

“你的技术日益精湛了。”他夸奖道。

“这得感谢布兰迪娜和柯西玛天天让我练手。”柏辽兹的口味颇为得意。

总之当这两人一起出现在学校附近，他们身边仿佛多了个令人难以接近的结界，连门卫室的保安都止不住摇头。但与此同时又所有人都远远地看着他们，眼神里除了错愕还有好奇。

李斯特听到了一些议论，出于性格原因他之前根本不来孩子们的学校，大家都只见过柏辽兹。不过不管怎样，传入耳中的对话也太好笑了。

“那是柏辽兹太太吗？”、“应该是的，原来那么漂亮的吗？还比他高不少……当模特的？”、“前妻？他不是现在跟另一个音乐家在一起吗？也是个男人。”、“他们家到底怎么回事，这着装风格和情趣也太独特了……”

李斯特与柏辽兹相视一笑，并不回应。反正晚些时候当他的儿女跑过来问：“爸爸！你怎么也穿成这样了？”的时候，一切谜题就都解开了。彼时周围人仿佛世界在眼前碎裂的表情一定十分有趣。

在此之前倒是发生了点更好玩的，随着一声干练的「嘿！下午好！」，一位女士站在后方的花坛边缘勾上两人的肩膀。

“下午好，桑。”柏辽兹先行回应。

“请问两位美人，你们打包过夜多少钱？”乔治·桑继续着他早晨的玩笑。

“建议你分开预约，否则我们两个可能没法好好提供服务。”李斯特意味深长地摇头，他听过前半段的故事。

“除非你想看现场演出。”柏辽兹补充道。

“不，我不想。换别的方式吧，比如我来提供伴奏。无论你们打算朗诵诗歌、敲打化石还是还是干别的事情，我都会配合你们的节奏。”李斯特内讧抗议，三个人都笑了起来。随后桑离开前问他们要了张合影，说她跟朋友们打了赌，输的人跳钢管舞，有些人「不相信有那么疯狂的家长」。

“她口中的「有些人」该不会是肖邦吧？”李斯特推测道。

“我不愿意这么认为。”柏辽兹摇着头，“以免我去想象他跳钢管舞的样子。”

“我还挺想看的。”李斯特笑了笑，见柏辽兹投来一个复杂的眼神，他假装什么也没说过摊手笑了笑。

小丹尼尔的女式校服一日游非常顺利，没有发生任何意外。尝试过后他发现没有太特别的感触，回到家他就换回自己的衣服，再飞快地穿上旱冰鞋跟着哥哥出去游荡。总之从好奇心角度，这件事就这么翻篇了。

柏辽兹与李斯特在浴室洗手台前打算卸妆，然而看着镜子中的彼此，柏辽兹忽然产生了点别的想法。当他伸手搭上李斯特的肩膀以一种暧昧的方式抚过，后者愣了一下也很快反应过来。

“不想放过新推出的口味？”他调侃道。

“是……”柏辽兹拿走李斯特手里那瓶他上午特意买回来的卸妆水，扔回边上的储物格里，接着从背后抱住他，“真是的，你为什么永远那么好看？”

“等一下，埃克托。姑娘们现在在哪里？”李斯特伸手锁上门的同时问道。

“通常而言，她们看起书来一时半会不会离开书房的。”柏辽兹压低了声线，“只要你别发出太可疑的声音。”

“我不会的。”李斯特承诺道，把自己的斗篷脱下来挂在门背后，“那么我们速战速决？”

“嗯，既然情况有利。”柏辽兹明白他在说什么，他摸着对方裸露的腿，裙装的好处便是你不需要把它脱下来就能做点什么，只要把内裤扔开就……“等一下？你原来穿着自己原先的版本吗？”

“嗯？怎么了吗？”听对方的口吻仿佛在抱怨，李斯特不解地扭过头，顺便把被对方扯落的布料踢开。

“真不专业！柏辽兹撩起自己的裙摆利用镜子的倒影给对方展示，“看，我有特意全副武装的。”

望着那条蕾丝半透明的女式内裤，李斯特终于再也忍不住笑。

“我的天……哈哈哈哈哈哈！我认识你十年我从未说过类似句话，但我今天一定要说：还会在意这种细节你真的挺变态的。不过别误会，这是赞美。”

“那么感谢夸赞。”柏辽兹把李斯特的一条腿抬起架在洗手台上，“你要是穿着更漂亮的内裤，我就可以把它留在你的脚踝上，会非常性感。”

“我不介意你把自己的脱下来绑在我的脚踝上。”李斯特提议道。

“这可是你说的。”柏辽兹恭敬照做，然后揉捏起他大腿后侧与臀部的肌肉，听到对方深长地呼出一口气，他相信时隔近两个月没有见面，这具躯体也在想念他。

事实上李斯特比他想象中更急迫，他想要「速战」更多都不是为了担心被小家伙们打扰。当他看到柏辽兹从角落里翻出分装备份的润滑剂，他回身就把那只小瓶子抢过来，倒了一堆液体在柏辽兹的性器上，然后对他说：“直接进来。”

只要不是原则问题，柏辽兹总是对李斯特言听计从（甚至有时他可以为了他做一个不顾原则的人）。多年来他们彼此都已经十分适应了，就像完美调律的乐器，若有足够的润滑辅助的确无需在准备工作上耗费太多时间。

不过为了对方的安全，柏辽兹一手托稳对方的腰腹，缓慢地侵入，同时细腻地吻着他的后颈。

被完全没入、填满的触感感让李斯特发出一些低沉的鼻音。他压低身体塌腰趴在镜面玻璃上，那样对方的出入会更为顺畅。凑近镜子也让他看清一些有趣的东西，柏辽兹的吻愈发热烈，那些留在他脸颊、下颌与肩膀上的口红印不知为何非常滑稽。

李斯特明白自己的美貌能模糊性别界线，而柏辽兹的雄性气息却并未掩盖掉多少，总之搞得画面仿佛带着戏剧性的荒诞。以及不知是不是他的错觉，对方似乎比以往更兴奋，而他又察觉到一个之前没分辨出来的小差别。

“埃克托，你是不是还换了香水？”他终于想起来那是另一种气味。

“是啊，当然要换气味更温婉冒着粉红泡泡的款才行。”柏辽兹坦荡回答。

“天呐，我怎么觉得你相当乐在其中？”李斯特简直怀疑起还会不会有下次。

“你不觉得很好玩吗？类似于「深受失恋打击的劣质变装者闯入蕾丝酒吧派对，掠走心仪对象直到发泄完毕才发现对方也是男性，为失败人生跪地恸哭，却被对方请求交往」这种剧情。”

“停，埃克托，停！我要笑场了……”

李斯特反手戳了戳柏辽兹的脸，被后者握住手吻过他每一根手指的每一个指节。他感到身后抽送的力度在增强，随着愉悦感不断产生，身着衣物参与情事的缺点也随之暴露。首先他感到很热，而舞台服装不是为了舒适设计的，跟汗滴黏在一起就更不舒服了。不过这还不是最大的困扰，真正让李斯特烦闷是被裙摆当着他没办法伸手下去抚慰自己。

柏辽兹很快会议到了对方求助的眼神，但这一次他想用其他方式解决。

“反正你只用后面也能达到目的的不是吗？”他故意摸起李斯特的腿根与下腹，却并不去触碰关键部位。

“唔……虽然是那样没错……”李斯特倒也不打算抗议，只是那样的话得多花不少时间时间。快感在沿着骶骨蔓延，但那远远不够，他只能等待欲望的焦躁与美妙的触感混杂着叠加起来。

“那么，再用力一些好吗……？”他相信这一要求应当不会被拒绝。

柏辽兹立刻满足了他的愿望，以更激烈的方式碾过柔软的内里。他自己的意志也逐渐涣散：无论是李斯特张口喘息时呼出的热气在镜子上制造出一片片小水雾，还是他因眼泪而微微晕开的睫毛膏都让他看起来比以往任何时候都诱人。他越是举世瞩目、受众人迷恋，柏辽兹便越想要侵占那些其他人看不到的隐藏面。

而李斯特一直有身为引诱者的自觉，此刻镜子是他的好朋友，暖黄的灯光夜市。他对什么样的姿态能诱使对方更进一步心知肚明。例如难耐状将脸埋进自己的臂弯里就是个好方法，柏辽兹立即会抱紧他，托起他的下巴，轻咬他的耳廓并声明自己需要看到他的表情。身后之人贴紧过来后几乎把他按压在镜面上，李斯特喜欢这样承受他身体的重量。唯一的遗憾是被衣物遮挡着，他没办法看到对方出入自己的身体，不过等下次再玩无妨。

快要到极限了，李斯特低头啃咬起柏辽兹的拇指，对会留下多深的咬痕不管不顾，体内淤积的欲求已然几近痛苦。

“放松一点，快了……”柏辽兹低声要求道。他熟悉对方的体质，知晓何种颤栗与呜咽意味着他坚持不了多久了。

“埃克托……”李斯特习惯性地叫着他的名字，身处欢愉的顶点中他记不得任何其他东西。

柏辽兹几乎在同时获得了自身的满足，然后从对方体内抽离的那一秒他便意识到了差错。

“等一下，你这套衣服还得还给剧院的吧……”他觉得这有点糟糕。

“嗯……是的……”李斯特还在和他杂乱的呼吸搏斗，“我知道你在担心什么……不过，只是弄脏裙撑的话我想换一只新的给他们就好了。”

“我同情晚点还得穿上它的演员。”

“道具组会清洗护理的，大家也都明白戏服不会整洁到哪儿去。”

“虽然是那样没错……”柏辽兹也说了一遍同样的话，“啊，算了……”他选择不去多想，把李斯特拉过来补上一个热忱的吻。然后一起收拾现场，换回居家衣物。

返回客厅摊在沙发上休息片刻，李斯特发现柏辽兹似乎还若有所思。

“你在想什么吗？还是在回味？”他把头搁在对方肩膀上问他。

“我在回忆下午你在剧院化妆的时候用的唇彩是什么牌子，它的味道不错。”柏辽兹一副心心念念的样子。

“不至于吧？”李斯特再次被对方的关注点跑偏逗笑。他决定晚点去问化妆师要一支，反正不是什么麻烦的事情。

-END


End file.
